


the captain and the girl in black

by gangster_love7



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Cocktail Party, F/M, FBI, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Interpol - Freeform, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, Party, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, gala - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: Tintin is invited to a fundraiser to write an article and he takes his good friend Haddock with him. But as he looks for clues to a murder, a young woman wanders around Haddock. Will he fall for her charm or will he help Tintin? Is she by their side to help or sabotage?
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	the captain and the girl in black

Haddock clamps into Tintin's apartment with his head still pounding after yesterday's drinking. Milou welcomes him by jumping up with his paws against his legs.  
“So what was so important? Should we rescue the president, cross a sea after a lost treasure again, or should we have a drink together at the local bar? Because in that case, I vote for the latter alternative. ” His laughter roars loudly through the apartment and Tintin enters the TV room. Your Captain has clamped in with muddy boots.  
“Wrong, wrong and wrong again. And no there will be no voting. I am invited to Mr. Lantern's donation gala to save vulnerable animal species as he wants me to write an article for the magazine. The captain dropped his body down into the floral armchair with a thump.  
“Let me see if I got this right. You wake me up with a phone call where you pretend the news of the world is happening on the other side of the world. So I hurry up here without eating breakfast or having a piss to tell you that we are going to some luxurious dinner for sneaky people? "Tintin sits down on the sofa and braids his hands in front of him as he presses his lips together to prevent a laugh.  
"First of all it is 2pm and you will have to eat happy food all evening" he says "But .."  
"But!" The captain interrupts him. "There is always a but."  
"But" continues Tintin "It's dress code so you have to wear a suit. But don't worry because I was and rented one for you before I called you and think of all the free food." Haddock rises dramatically with his hands above his head.  
"Don't you think I own a suit? For that, I do so throw away that hired fucking suit that other men have worn." Tintin looks pleased while his friend has an outburst over a suit.  
"Remember all the free food you can eat," he reminded him.The captain takes care of his chin with his hand "yes, I actually like congratulations food, so drive until I follow you well if you ask for it." And he shakes them at the agreement.

_But what they didn't know was that someone was listening to their laughter and arguments. Someone would soon meet them and they would never forget her._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to be short but it will be better next time. In the next chapter there will be murder and humor. And if we're lucky then maybe we will meet the mysterious woman who will meander into their lives.


End file.
